Children of the Blood Diamonds
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: A new store opens in Dimmsdale selling exquisite diamonds by the truck loads which are also cheaper than most rare gems. But soon strange things happen? Why? And how were these diamonds REALLY OBTAINED? Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Blood Diamonds

Inspired By: Kayne West Song 'Diamonds (Frome Sierra Leone)'. And I don't own it if you're curious.

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or any of it's characters. I own only some of the plot and my OCS. Not repeating.

Prologue.

Several vans and trucks entered Dimmsdale at 1 a.m. in the morning. They went in one straight line and behind all of them was a black stretch limo. They continued driving until they came to a four-storey apartment complex, which had been closed down for two months since they bought out the former owner. The vehicles stopped and every door except the door for the stretch limo opened. Several men exited carrying crates, chests, and other containers and items into the building. After every other vehicle was emptied, the stretch limo was opened. Out came a man in his mid fifties with a receded hairline of white hair, was five foot five and plump, with serious grey eyes, wearing an expensive black suit and smoked a Cuban Cigar.

The man looked at the building and grinned as smoke leaked out his lips.

"This is where I will make my profits," the man said, "I William Thompson will not be denied my share just because of some dumb no good curse," he declared, "I'm not going to wearing those diamonds anyway," he said simply, "the people of Dimmsdale and beyond are," he added with an evil chuckle and grin.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I hope this start was at least interesting. Will update soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Diamonds

Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 1: Blood Diamonds.

(Following Day at 'Thompson's Diamonds' a newly opened store)

"I look fabulous!" Trixie Tang cried happily as she looked at herself in a full-length mirror dripping in diamonds, "this diamond dress, diamond studded shoes, diamond earrings, bracelets, necklaces and anklets are excellent!" she squealed.

"I pride myself in giving the best diamonds at the BEST prices," Mr. William Thompson said proudly.

"Money's no object for me," Trixie said dismissively and brushed back her flowing black hair, "I'll be buying all of this along with anything else I fancy in the store Mr. Thompson," she told him.

"Of course Miss Tang," Mr. Thompson immediately agreed, "buy to your heart's desire."

"I will," Trixie responded and walked over to a display case to check out some coloured diamonds.

"Does this jewelled denim pants make my butt look big?" Veronica asked her best friend Trixie.

"No," Trixie said after stopping to look at Veronica, "you have no butt," she added and walked off leaving a distraught Veronica who kept looking at her behind.

"I LOVE this!" Trixie exclaimed and pointed at a huge red diamond that was as large as a Hen's egg, "what's it called?" she asked Mr. Thompson.

"The Blood Diamond," a lady behind the counter started to say, "legend has it that it became red as a result of being fed the ….."

"Fern!" Mr. Thompson exploded, "that legend is garbage!" he declared.

"No it's not uncle!" Fern shouted back and her flowing waist length light brown hair bobbed with her head, "and you know that you shouldn't….." she ranted.

"One more word and you're fired!" Mr. Thompson announced, "you a high school drop out having the nerve to do this to the only relation who has supported you, given you a job, and a room on the top floor to keep you off the streets," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry uncle," nineteen year-old Fern Dice apologized softly and became silent.

"Um, how much does it cost?" Trixie asked uncomfortably.

"Eight Hundred Thousand," Mr. Thompson told her, "it comes with a golden egg holder encrusted in diamonds and a metal square cage painted a golden yellow," he listed.

"I want that too," Trixie said excitedly, "it would look beautiful next my bedside," she declared happily.

"You heard the customer Fern," Mr. Thompson said joyously, "wrap it," he ordered harshly and walked over to check on Veronica.

"Here," Fern said quickly and handed the wrapped up diamond to Trixie, "hope you enjoyed your time here and please come again," she said brightly.

"If you follow your uncle's advice, maybe," Trixie said snootily and walked away.

What a bitch! She looks about eleven and she's already like all those other snooty rich girls. I barely pity her now. But heaven help her if the legend is really true. Heaven help us all. (Fern's thoughts)

(Later at the Tang's Mansion at 6 pm)

Trixie giggled as she put the cage containing her egg sized red diamond on her white night table next to her bed.

"It looks so beautiful," Trixie breathed as she stared at the diamond as if hypnotized, "I might even carry it to school one day to let all those poor not rich kids see it and realize how awesome I have it!" she squealed, "Veronica looked so jealous when she saw it," she added happily.

Suddenly the diamond started to glow.

"Huh?" Trixie asked as she leaned in for a closer look, "Mr. Thompson didn't tell me that it glowed," she said as she looked at it curiously.

A bright light flew from the diamond and into Trixie's eyes. With a shriek Trixie fell back ways to the floor.

(A few minutes later)

Mr. Tang and several servants ran into the Trixie's room. No Trixie.

"I swore I heard her scream Sir," a female maid said.

"I heard it too," Mr. Tang said seriously, "search the grounds," he ordered.

"Daddy?" Trixie asked softly and her father realized her voice was coming from the adjoining bathroom and ran in there, "there's so much blood Daddy," she told him as she sat curled up in a corner, "so much blood," she whispered as she shook like a leaf.

Mr. Tang looked around the bathroom. There was no blood anywhere.

"There's no blood Trixie," Mr. Tang said in concern, "are you okay honey?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Trixie said then her eyes closed and reopened with confusion, "what happened?" she asked.

"Um, you, uh," Mr. Tang said, "you were talking in your sleep," he declared and the servant gave him strange looks, "right servants?" he asked but one look at them made them realize what he meant.

"Oh yes," the servants all agreed, "you must've fallen asleep in the bathroom," they suggested.

"Ewww!" Trixie said immediately and jumped to her feet.

"We'll leave you to clean up," Mr. Tang said and he and the servants left the bathroom and Trixie's bedroom.

Trixie bathed and went back into her bedroom. She then saw the diamond. She looked at it suspiciously. It glowed for a moment then stopped Trixie immediately gasped and took the cage along with the diamond and stuffed it into her shoe closet.

Done

Death's Soulmate: This is only the beginning. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and please review. If Veronica has a last name in the FOP show please let me know in your reviews. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 2: Creepy

Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 2: Creepy

(Two Days Later at School)

_The diamonds are cursed. The diamonds are cursed. Do not wear the cursed diamonds. Return them, Return them._

Veronica wiggled one of her fingers in her ears furiously. She had been hearing that line over and over again in her ears from yesterday morning. What scared her most was that the voices didn't seem to be coming from anybody. At least not anyone that she could see.

"I'm returning those diamonds this evening," Veronica resolved, "if the voices continue I'll take them back," she decided.

"Talking to yourself," Trixie teased.

"Um, no," Veronica denied, "I just decided to return those tacky diamond pants that I bought," she lied.

"Tacky?" Trixie asked in surprise, "they're not tacky."

"Yes they are," Veronica said darkly and folded her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," Trixie said deciding not to push it since she usually didn't see Veronica this annoyed.

* * *

(Later at 'Thompson's Diamonds')

"Yes Mrs. Turner this diamond is perfect for you," Mr. Thompson said happily, "go and let Fern put it in a nice box for you," he told her, "cheapskate," he muttered angrily after she walked off, "it's customers like the Tangs that keeps me going," he added.

"Excuse me Mr. Thompson," Veronica said after she entered the store.

"Well hello Veronica," Mr. Thompson said brightly, "what brings you here?"

"I'm here to return these pants," Veronica told him and held up the store bag with the pants in them.

"May I ask why?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Um, I, I just don't want them," Veronica responded.

"Well, okay," Mr. Thompson said slowly as he noticed how upset she sounded, "you can collect your money from Fern or you can look around for a replacement item," he told her.

"I'll just refund," Veronica said immediately and went to Fern, "I'm refunding this," she spat and dropped it in front of Fern as Mrs. Turner walked away.

Fern looked at Veronica for a moment as if she wanted to slap her. After calming herself she took the jeans and gave Veronica back her money.

"Have a nice day," Fern said coldly and Veronica nodded and left.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Hope you liked this chapter. I'll hopefully update this by tomorrow. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3: The NIC

Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 3: The NIC

(7pm at Fairy World)

Jorgen Von Strangle sat at his desk as he looked over files ensuring everything was in order.

Suddenly the door to his office flew open.

"I'm busy come back later," Jorgen said firmly without even looking up.

There was no response but the door didn't close and no footsteps were heard walking away.

Two hours later Jorgen finally looked up and in front of him. There stood five ghostly figures floating about an inch above the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Jorgen demanded angrily, "spiritual and magical entities have CLEAR separations!" he shouted.

"That's what we're here to maintain," the only female among the group of ghosts told him.

"Excuse me?" Jorgen asked still sounding upset.

"We are here to ensure that regulations against magical entities intervening in CERTAIN spiritual actions on Earth are kept intact," a male ghosts with a bowl hair cut covering his eyes said formally.

"The rules clearly have that stated," Jorgen told them, "if fairies try to intervene with magic," he said, "their wands automatically shut off just like when they try to intervene with true love."

"Yes that's true," the female agreed and her English accent became apparent, "but they CAN intervene without use of magic," she pointed out.

"Unless they're out to slit someone's throat that's NOT my concern!" Jorgen roared, "I can't monitor every Fairy Godparent's movement," he told them, "I'm no stalker!" he declared.

"But we need to keep them out of this one-hundred percent," the female persisted, "those who intervene WILL be hurt," she said, "we don't want anything to happen to magical creatures who aren't involved," she told Jorgen, "witches, wizards, imps, goblins, other magical entities, bloody hell even the Pixies agreed!" she informed him.

"Pixies!" Jorgen shouted, "part of their order is to keep spirits out of their world to upkeep their belief of the natural order of TOTAL separation of the living and spiritual world," he recalled.

"Well we broke through," another male with properly groomed hair and eye glasses declared in an accent that sounded as if he was from 1960's Harlem, "and got to the H.P." he continued, "after calming down to hear us he realized the situation and the man agreed with us and signed the papers," he told Jorgen.

"Calmed down?" Jorgen asked in confusion.

"He was absolutely furious when he saw us enter his office," the female revealed to Jorgen, "makes your reaction seem quiet and nun like," she declared, "he shouted about 'abominations' and 'breaking the order' and a lot of stuff I dare not repeat," she said, "he was on top of his voice, his glasses thrown aside and hat on the floor from his explosive performance not to mention the veins pulsating on his head," she listed, "we honestly hadn't expected to see the Head Pixie that angry," she admitted and Jorgen's shock proved that neither had he, "they are usually so calm and emotionless, those pixies."

"Yeah," Jorgen agreed feeling unsettled that the H.P. of all pixies was driven to such levels of wrath, "but you did say that he agreed."

"Oh yes," the bowl cut male spoke up, "we have his signature on the NIC," he told Jorgen.

"What's that?" Jorgen asked.

"A No Intervention Contract," the female told him, "it disallows all magical creatures whose Heads have sign it from intervening in the situation," she said vaguely.

"If you don't plan on expanding on that you can just FORGET my signature," Jorgen told her frankly.

"Have you heard of the Children of the Blood Diamonds?" the female asked Jorgen.

Suddenly Jorgen's face filled with fear.

"I see that you know about them," the female said coldly.

"Give me the contract," Jorgen said immediately.

"But I haven't explained…" the female started to.

"What's your name?" Jorgen demanded.

"Katherine," the female told him.

"Give me the contract Katherine," Jorgen said firmly and she did, "will it help make the monsters who either caused the evilest diamond dig in history to pay?" he asked her.

"And those who take the diamonds for profit and plain leisure despite it being dug by helpless children who were also raped and tortured and finally slaughtered right in those VERY caves," Katherine added.

"Here," Jorgen said after signing it, "I hope those bastards pay," he declared.

"Oh they will," Katherine said sweetly, "thank you Jorgen," she said and floated out with the other four in tow.

Half an hour after leaving Fairy world another male spoke, one who visibly looked Asian despite his stark white appearance (unlike the Harlem accented ghost who looked black when he was alive) .

"You really fooled that German Fairy into signing that contract," the Asian said to Katherine.

"I did Yusken," Katherine said happily, "little does he know that by allowing Children of the Blood Diamonds to punish ALL those who profit from the diamonds that unsuspecting customers can now be punished as well without them being able to anything about it magically or physically now."

"But they are given a week to return the diamonds," the bowl cut boy pointed out, "that Veronica returned hers," he continued, "she's the only one unlike others like Trixie Tang who's locked the thing away instead of returning it along with the truckload of other stuff she bought," he added bitterly.

"That snooty bitch will get hers if she doesn't listen to the signs and return those diamonds," Katherine said frankly.

"And Veronica heeded the warning," Yusken pointed out, "if she can so can her friend Trixie," he added.

"But I still don't like it," a small boy without arms and an Australian accent spoke, "they need more time," he protested.

"The Children of the Blood Diamonds won't give them that George!" Katherine shouted, "we've barely been able to keep them from attacking right now since the more people who buy the diamonds the stronger they become and the more of them that can escape their purgatory!" she shouted, "we were lucky as a spiritual legal legislation to even get them to listen to us!" she cried incredulously.

"That's true," George admitted, "I just pity the humans."

"Humans!" Katherine cried, "Blues was from Harlem and even he knows that it's Dimmsdale that really needs the pity," she said.

"Will you put your racism to rest," Blues snapped and Katherine stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well Dimmsdale is in for hell," Yusken summarized, "we can ALL agree on that," he added.

Done

Death's Soulmate: I have updated. Now review and thank you all those who've reviewed.


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmares will come to life

Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 4: Nightmares will come to life

(5 Days Later at the Turner Residence 9pm)

Mrs. Turner screamed and kept twisting and turning in bed as Mr. Turner struggled to wake her up. This is how things had been every time Mrs. Turner went to sleep three days after buying her diamond ring.

"Tell them to let me go!" Mrs. Turner screamed, "tell them to let me go!"

"Wake up honey!" Mr. Turner shouted, "your only dreaming!" he told her.

Timmy Turner woke up and listened from his room.

"Are you guys SURE that there's nothing that you can do?" Timmy asked his fairies who were floating in the fish bowl disguised as goldfish.

"I'm sorry Timmy," Wanda said sadly her pink eyes showing her remorse and guilt, "we're under orders not to talk about it and we can't intervene," she told him, "remember that I told you that if we do we'll be automatically arrested and our wands will shut off automatically anyway just like when we try to intervene in situations that involve true love," she reminded him.

"So you'll just get arrested for nothing," Timmy whispered and Wanda nodded sadly.

Cosmo silently floated beside his wife Wanda as he watched both her and Timmy. He was also upset about not being able to help but not even Jorgen could do anything about it after realizing two days ago what he really signed. Because part of the clause stated that if he decided to allow the contract to be broken and not stop those who broke it, he automatically gave the land of the dead permission to attack Fairy World. This was a horrible prospect because many of the spirits had powers of their own and didn't have weaknesses like the fairies wand did. And that major weakness was what would happen if the Great Wand of Fairy World was either damaged or destroyed. It would be extremely hard to protect the Great Wand alone and even harder to protect themselves from the wrath of the spiritual undead.

And I thought that I was stupid. This is not something that I'd expect from Jorgen. Ooooh a corn kernel. (Cosmo's thoughts)

Cosmo picked up the corn kernel with his fin and ate it contently. Both Timmy and Wanda glared at him.

"What?" Cosmo asked after he swallowed the kernel, "It's not my fault that your mother bought that cursed diamond ring," he said and Wanda covered his mouth.

"What?" Timmy asked, "the diamond's cursed!" he shouted.

"We can't say anything else," Wanda said quickly, "just get your mother to return the diamond ring in two days," she told him.

"Why two days?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Because after two days the curse is unbreakable," Wanda revealed to him, "very bad things will happen to your mother," she told Timmy, "lots of bad things," she added.

"Lots?" Cosmo asked suddenly, "I just thought that no matter what you die horribly," he said and Wanda angrily boxed him across the face with her fin.

"Die!" Timmy screamed, "my mother's going to die?"

"No sweetie," Wanda said trying to calm him down, "your mother won't die if she retur…"

"Are you having nightmares too?" Mr. Turner asked as he suddenly burst into Timmy's room and Wanda went silent.

"Uh, no," Timmy responded, "is Mom okay?" he asked.

"She's awake and calmer," Mr. Turner told Timmy, "I just don't understand this," he said.

"Dad," Timmy said, "I think Mom should return that ring," he said suddenly.

"Why?" Mr. Turner asked.

"I've um, heard some bad things about that place," Timmy lied.

"Oh," Mr. Turner said.

"Yeah and I heard that Veronica returned something that she bought there," Timmy recalled, "she had been acting strange a few days ago and was sometimes caught muttering to herself," he told his father.

"And she stopped after returning those diamonds?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Um, yeah," Timmy said.

"Well I personally think that diamond is nice and shiny…" Mr. Turner started to say.

"Dad!" Timmy shouted.

"Okay," Mr. Turner surrendered, "I'll tell your mother to return the diamond," he told Timmy, "but if her nightmares continue," he said, "I'm telling her that it was YOU who wanted her to return the diamond that she LOVES so much!" he declared.

Timmy gulped.

"All right," Timmy agreed, "good night Dad," he said.

"Goodnight Timmy," Mr. Turner responded and went back to bed.

"This better work," Timmy whispered to himself, "or I'm DEAD."

* * *

(Midnight at the Tang Mansion)

Trixie twisted and turned in her sleep. Her dream about being at Tea Party in England suddenly stopped and she now stood in a black void in her dream wearing her fancy pink Tea Time dress.

_Time is up. You are ours. Time is up. You are ours._

Suddenly hands stretched out of nowhere and grabbed her.

Trixie awoke with a blood-curling scream.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Please review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5: How it all Ends Up

Children of the Blood Diamonds

Chapter 5: How it all Ends Up

(Two Months Later)

Timmy entered school solemnly. So much had happened. Trixie was missing (but believed to be dead), his parents were dead, Wanda was still imprisoned for six months for breaking the contract and trying to save Timmy's parents, Veronica who was with Trixie when she 'disappeared' was in a mental asylum because whatever happened drove her to insanity, A.J. lost his mother, Chad was in a wheel chair as a result of trying to save Tad who's also listed as missing and Timmy's parents were dead. Mrs. Turner had lied about returning the diamond and the ghosts came for her a week after her time was up. Mr. Turner tried to save her and was killed.

Timmy went to his first period class, which was being taught by a mournful Mr. Crocker. Timmy and the rest of the class knew why. Mr. Crocker's mother was also listed as missing nearly a month after buying a diamond bracelet from 'Thompson's Diamonds'. Mr. Crocker no longer obsessed over fairies now. He didn't even seem enthusiastic about giving bad grades anymore.

Mr. William Thompson, owner of 'Thompson's Diamonds' store was gone. The ghosts came for him last and dragged him through the Earth and he screamed all the way down. Unfortunately the angry ghosts also took Fern Dice. But after explaining how she had to sell those diamonds for her uncle to survive. They simply took her gently to the other side. A few days later her body was found lying peacefully on a park bench. It took hours for passersby to realize that she was indeed dead and not just peacefully sleeping in a Kimono that she had secretly put away to be worn for her funeral. It was never figured out how it was put on her and how it had replaced the casual clothes that she had worn when she 'disappeared'. But there were lots of unexplainable things to deal with now. This was the only freaky 'disappearance' before Mr. Thompson being taken that a body was found. A body, which not only didn't, looked harmed in anyway but also looked well and lovingly taken care of.

"Hey A.J.," Timmy whispered to genius friend.

"Hi," A.J. said in a cracked voice, "Chester still has the flu?" he asked.

"Yeah," Timmy responded.

"Is there any particular reason that you chose to live with Chester instead of your relatives in Brightsburg?" A.J. asked and Timmy could pick up that A.J. wondered if Timmy saw Chester as more of his friend than he did A.J.

"To be closer to the both of you," Timmy said to him, "idiot," he added and punched A.J. on the shoulder.

A.J. gave Timmy a dirty look and Timmy wondered if he took it too far. It was the first time he had really tried to be his happy old self. But maybe A.J. wasn't ready to be happy again.

"At least I'm smarter than you," A.J. countered with a sly grin.

Timmy chuckled then started to laugh out. Soon A.J. joined. Then there was more laughter. And soon the entire class was laughing, including Mr. Crocker. But there was a small chuckle that no one noticed. And it came from the green watch on Timmy's hand.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes it ended crappy. But at least I didn't use the 'character suddenly woke up and everything was a dream method'. I've read stories that end like that and unless they can give me a good enough reason after I've been led on for chapters, it really pisses me off. But this is done and the laughing at the end simply shows that people are ready to start moving on from the tragedy that's happened. Well it's over, please review and sorry that I couldn't give you a better ending. I had lost inspiration and it was either this or a discontinuation. I didn't want to discontinue so I did this instead. Thank you for reading and remember to review.


End file.
